Computer Goddesses
by Yukai O Kitsune
Summary: After the Mariemeia incident there was an evil orginazation consisting of a group of 10 buisness men, that decided to band together and create a world where they rule surpreme, but now their goal is to rule the world, starting with assassinating the
1. Sprite

Computer Goddesses  
  
O Genki Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAH I DO OWN SAILOR MOON AND GUNDAM WING!!   
  
Heero-*points gun at teddy bear* say the truth now or suffer the consequences…*cocks gun at teddy's head*  
  
Kitsune-NOOOOO!! TEDDY!!! I'LL SAY IT! I'LL SAY IT! DON'T HURT TEDDY!!!!  
  
Heero-*puts away gun* Hn, always make me resort to this  
  
Kitsune-*sticks out tongue* meanie, *bored voice* I dun own any anime except for d ones I draw *glares at heero* HAPPY?   
  
Heero-hn *nodds*   
  
Kitsune-*blows raspberry* pffffff hmpf!  
  
Warnings-DERE R NOOO SAILOR SCOUT CRAP IN HERE, CUZ I DUN LIKE PUTTIN CORNY SPEECHES IN MY FIC!! Other dan dat deres not much it. Lemme tell u dere r TWO main characters-first part MINAKO, 2nd part USAGI!!! Im sry 4 d other scouts luvers, but I got d idea o dis fic from a movie I watched. N its bout dese 2 sisters dat r assassins in dis chap deres not much of GW so sry also.   
  
Important facts-like above: NO SAILOR SCOUT CRAP IN HERE, CUZ I DUN LIKE PUTTIN CORNY SPEECHES IN MY FIC, n it is AFTA GW-EW K? if u didn't notice o my BIO I SUGGEST u read it NOW, cuz dere R sum usa haters in ff.net, in I dun like d fact dey flame other ppl CUZ DEY DUN LIKE DA DAMN MAIN CHARACTER!! I happen 2 like her, not alla times dough, n I like all d other scouts as well so I would TRY n make d characters each play some important part!  
  
In a dark atmosphere, dwells a dark galaxy, in that dark galaxy, contains a dark universe, in that dark universe floats a few planets and spheres called 'Colonies'. Being surrounded by those planets and 'Colonies' was a dark earth, that dark earth is actually a dark world. That dark world contains a dark organization, in that dark organization contains a dark building, in that dark building was a dark room, and within that dark room, was a dark desk. Behind that dark desk was a dark chair, and sitting on that dark chair was a dark person. Typing on a dark laptop, surrounded by darkness, that person let out a breath of air, then...   
  
"WHO SHUT DOWN THE DAMN LIGHTS?!!" (1)  
  
~*~  
  
Don't let the hours you work for tomorrow get you down  
  
Set off and fly through the wind!  
  
To you who lives each day with no regrets   
  
To you my tireless fighter I want to give you a future filled with smiles  
  
You walk fearfully down cloudy paths of future yet unknown  
  
And you lost your way and stumble  
  
You shrugged off the pain in your mud-caked heart  
  
With tears streaming down beautiful face  
  
As you bite down (2)-  
  
"Hey!" a young blonde cried as her boom box was turned off. Lifting her headphones from her ears, she turned her head around, her long blonde hair flipped around her like a cape. She glared at the intruder that dared interrupt her while she was relaxing. Her glare turned into a 100 watt smile when she realized who it was.  
  
"ONEESAN!!" she whined, "why you go and do that for?"  
  
The 'intruder' smiled affectionately at her, before her smile tuned down to a frown. "Mission imouto" she replied.  
  
Instantly the younger girl's smile vanished leaving no evidence she was just pouting, and whining. "Where?"  
  
"Goddess 310" she answered.  
  
"Let's go" the girl started out.  
  
"Not yet," the older girl stopped her sister.  
  
"WHAT?!" said younger girl, then face faulted.   
  
"We have to pick up another girl before we can go" she grinned as she helped her clumsy   
  
sister from the floor.   
  
"Ouch, you could've told me that sooner" the blonde complained.  
  
"If you have waited, you wouldn't have gotten hurt right?" the older sister smirked at her younger sibling.   
  
"Whatever," the younger girl waved her hand in her sister's face, "Who do we have to pick up?"  
  
"It's a Nymph" the older blonde said, "She's a new recruit from the Computer compartment"  
  
"Then why's she in the Battle Dome?" asked the younger girl.  
  
"They say she's one of the best hackers in their compartment. She can be a worthy accomplish concerning our new mission. Our new mission contains a lot of computer work you know" she informed.  
  
"Talking about the new mission, what is the new mission anyway?" asked the younger blonde.   
  
"We have to-" she was cut off when they finally reached the Nymphs dorm.  
  
Knocking on the door a few times they waited, after two minutes, they knocked again just for the door to open up by itself.   
  
"What do you want?" a girl snapped, "You better have a good reason for this or else I would report you to the Angels. If you must know, me and a really important Angel have some good relationships, so you better not get me mad. Otherwise I can make you go down back a level or two and turn you back to a Sprite."   
  
The sisters stared at the rude girl before looking at each other. The younger girl looked amused while the older one looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hey, ya better talk fast, me, a FAIRY don't have time for some mute-"  
  
"Do I, a GODESS, have enough priority, for you to spare me some time?" gritted out the older blond.  
  
The Fairy's eyes widened in shock, then quickly ducked her head, and spluttered an apology.  
  
"Goddess-sama, I have NO idea you were coming, please accept my humble and most sincere-"  
  
"If you're done" the other blonde said, laughter twinkling in her blue cerulean eyes. "Would you please let us in?" she exaggerated the 'please' so it was like she was   
  
pleading her.  
  
"O…Of Course! Goddess-sama, please come in, I'm terribly sorry." With her head still down, she lead them into the room.  
  
"We have came here to collect the new recruit," the older blonde stated. "Get her here immediately in fifteen seconds or I'll report YOU to the Angels for abusing your authority as Fairy."   
  
With amazing speed, the Fairy brought the girl back in ten seconds, both of them were out of breath.   
  
"Are you Ami Mizuno, code name: Water Nymph, top hacker of the Computer Compartment?" questioned the blonde.  
  
"Er…yes, I am" she said shyly, blushing when she was addressed as top hacker.  
  
"That's all I need to know, follow us to the meeting room." With that she walked out.  
  
Once she got out of the room, she turned around so fast Ami gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude, I have to be like that to those under me. By the way my name is Minako, code name: Love Goddess" the older blonde said shaking Ami's hesitant hand.  
  
"And I'm Usagi, code name: Moon Goddess" the younger blonde also shook the stunned Nymph's hand and winked. "I heard a lot about you, so you were the one that made that false virus, and stopped the Preventer's power source for three WHOLE hours. Well, until some computer genius solved the problem. Thanks to you we were able to hack into some of the files and able to get what we needed"   
  
Ami nodded shyly, still blushing. She couldn't believe her luck, here she was standing next to S.U.O.U. [3] (Society Universal of Utopia) secret hide-out's GODDESS'S! In S.U.O.U., there are five levels of authority, the lowest are the Sprites, herself Nymphs, then Fairies, Angels, and the most important level of S.U.O.U. the Goddesses/Gods. Beyond that, was the High Council. Which consist of ten random people, that are still unknown to everyone except some Goddesses, that even they have to bow their heads in their presence. Only the Elite Goddesses know of S.U.O.U. 's High Council's identity. Usagi only knows one of the ten High Council's identity, while Minako knows two of them. Rumors say that some of the High Councilors dwell within the building in disguise as a Sprite or an Goddess. Of course rumors are rumors, and it wasn't proven, and would probably never will be.   
  
Ami blinked, she had almost bumped into Minako-sama, if she hadn't stopped in time. Blushing slightly, in embarrassment, she quickly apologized when the sisters grinned at her.   
  
"It's alright, since it's your first time at the High Council, you would probably be a bit nervous." Usagi reassured.   
  
Ami's eyes widened, "High Council?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know you were summoned to the Council?" Usagi asked.  
  
Not wanting to be in trouble, Ami quickly nodded.  
  
"Great" Minako looked at Ami, "Are you ready"  
  
Swallowing her saliva, Ami nodded meekly. Minako nodded, "Here we go…"  
  
She opened the door, Ami took a deep breath and stepped inside.   
  
What she saw was EXACTLY what she didn't expect. The room was decorated in rainbow colors, and a TV size so big, she thought it wasn't possible. The ground was carpeted with a velvety Suou color. Bean bags littered the carpet, from were she was Ami spotted a kitchen not far from were she stood. Computers were lined up on a wall, and a big book shelf was along another wall. What amazed her the most was the fountain/pool/Jacuzzi that spurted a red clear liquid in the middle of the room right in front of her. Minako and Usagi laughed at her shocked expression.   
  
"Hey what's with the face," asked Usagi, "keep it like that and you'll be stuck with that face forever"  
  
"Ami please," sighed Minako, "you don't really expect this to be the High Council right?" asked Minako.  
  
Ami quickly straightened up, ignoring the amused look of the Goddesses. "No, of course not." she denied, looking around a bit more, "So where are we?"  
  
"Right now you're at the Goddesses Head Quarters" answered a voice.  
  
"HARUKA!!" shouted an excited Usagi, she leapt at the other girl. Giggling when she was thrown off.   
  
"Hey don't be so mean" she cried.  
  
"Koneko, you know I'm sick right now. So don't come near me so much unless you want me to transfer the disease to you." sniffed Haruka.  
  
"Talking about sick, its time for you to take your medicine" said another voice, this time in a calmer and softer voice.  
  
Ami looked at the door Haruka just came out of to see another girl come out. Unlike the short-hair blonde tomboy, this was a regal lady. Her wavy turquoise hair flowed behind her to her waist, and her equal turquoise eyes smiled warmly at Ami. Her dress billowed slightly around her starting from her waist down. Ami then noticed that her dress was Victorian style.   
  
"Michiru" Minako nodded at her.  
  
Michiru noticed her stare and smiled softly, "My friend designed this dress, its quite exquisite isn't it?"  
  
Ami nodded and returned her smile.  
  
Suddenly another girl walked in, followed by a few others with raven hair.   
  
"Rei!" Shouted Usagi across the room to a girl with thigh lenght raven hair, "guess what?!"  
  
Rei's expressionless face broke into a smile, "What?"  
  
(AN-Chicken butt! LOL nah nah j/k wit ya lol. Ok I'll shut up now!)  
  
"I got the new Love Hina CD!" shouted Usagi triumphantly.   
  
Rei's smile broke into a squeal, "Really?!" Usagi nodded with a big silly grin on her face.   
  
"Where is it?"   
  
"It's in my room right now, I'll show you it when the meeting's over!" Rei sighed and nodded glumly. Then broke into a mischievous grin, "I want to hear it the second we're done"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi nodded again.  
  
"Usagi-san!" said the other girl, her short violet hair that reaches to her chin.   
  
"What is it Hotaru?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The meeting is in six minutes, Setsuna-san said to be ready" she informed.  
  
"Hai!" saluted Usagi.   
  
~*~  
  
Six Minutes Later  
  
The girls finally got ready, and left for the meeting room. During the six minutes, they got closer to one another, and Ami had loosen up a bit. They had introduced each other and got acquainted.   
  
Standing up, they left the room in a line or in pairs. The first was Usagi with Rei and Hotaru, since they were the youngest of the group. Hotaru was 14, while Usagi and Rei were 16. They were chatting about their favorite anime, which was, surprising, still common.   
  
"So Usagi, what's the of your newest anime obsession?" ask Hotaru.  
  
"It's called, 'Card Captor Sakura" Usagi answered, "Oh it was simply cute! Rei I cant wait till you see it!"   
  
"Hmm since your newest obsession is that card captor thingy I don't think you would want to read Sailor V anymore, AND I got the newest Sailor V book!" boasted Rei.  
  
"Awww NOT FAIR" whined Usagi, "You HAVE to let me see it!"  
  
"No way" with that she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Usagi quickly countered with her tongue stuck out also. Right before it turned into another war, Hotaru stopped it with an cough. They looked at her and sweat dropped.  
  
Meanwhile Michiru and Ami were chatting something about music, which I decided that it would be pointless if I were to try and translate they're highly sophisticated conversation. In back of them Haruka and Minako were following them, and couldn't make heads or tails about the conversation ahead. Behind them, were other groups of Goddesses and Gods. Finally arriving at the entrance of the High Council, a woman with long green hair, that has a twinge of black came out. Her maroon eyes skimmed through the small group of Goddesses/Gods that will be entering.   
  
"Phobos, Deimos, (4)" she said quietly. Silently two girls with raven dark hair stepped out of the group and stood next to the doorway as bodyguards. The twins Angels wore identical Chinese style fighting dresses, their expressions were stoic, guarding the doors of the High Council. Bowing slightly to each until everyone was inside did they raise their heads.   
  
Once inside the Council, Ami glanced at the room. There were only three walls, the final one was made of glass (probably bullet proof). In the middle was a long table, four seats on one side and four on the next. At the end was a seat made of leather. The table was made of glass and was a reddish color, 'Suou' thought Ami.  
  
Looking around her she noticed the Goddesses, and Gods were standing behind each velvet make chair. A God and Goddess behind each chair. Except for Minako, she stood behind the leather chair. 'Her authority is higher than I thought it was' quickly finding an empty space behind a velvet chair next to a God around her age with Blonde hair, which was at the end, she stood there waiting for the High Councilors.   
  
When the High Councilors finally arrived like an hour later, Ami eye's widened when she noticed the same green/black hair lady was sitting in front of her. Before she sat down the lady winked at her and the Blonde God next to her. Finally the meeting began.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have called all of you Goddess and Gods today at this meeting, is because I have an announcement for you." said Minako. "Because some of you don't know who I am, I am introducing myself for those that don't know me. I am Minako, the Love Goddess. Also, the soldier of S.U.O.U. Right now I am speaking for the main founder of S.U.O.U. Whatever I say will NOT be heard anywhere else. As you all know meetings like this is for the highest level of S.U.O.U., but today we have invited a Nymph to our meeting. I trust her not to betray us, otherwise the penalty will be death. Do you, Ami, Water Nymph, accept this rule, to obey it and to respect it until the day you die?"   
  
Ami nodded solemnly.  
  
"Alright, the meeting will now begin" she said, "Because this meeting is private, our Councilors will not speak, it is up to us to speak for them. Now we have Rei, the newest member of Goddess, Fire Goddess, speak as representative for the Strategist Councilor. Fire Goddess; Speak" Minako demanded.  
  
OK!! I'm endin dis fic here! Sry 4 not mentionin d gundam pilots here. But if u got my hint, u would no hus undercover here. :P its 4 ME 2 no n U 2 find out! ^o^ tell me wat u dink o dis fic…basically I dink it was kinda corny. BUT STILL! REVIEW!!!!! O yeah I already got most o d pairings figured out, n IM NOT TELLIN YA! MUAHAHA!   
  
(1) - basically dat made no sense at all, n I had no idea wat I was dinkin bout wen I did dat. Sry! Just dink o it like sum introduction. Remember wen usagi congraduated ami 4 stopin d preventers power source? Dink dat dat's wat happened. :P  
  
(2)- dat was d luv hina song. '2 a future filled wit smiles' ^-^ it's a cute song, I 4got wat episode, but it was wen naru was singing wen she was a popstar.  
  
(3)- Suou-it's a kind o color, a dried blood color. Dats wat d translation said neway, im pretty sure it's a color. Correct me if im wrong, it also says it a type o tree n sum kinda design. Actually it has no point at all so 4give me :holds hand up: DUN KILL ME!!  
  
(4)- N FINALLY d phobos n deimos dingy. Phobos n deimos in sailor moon was reis crows dat later turn in2 mars guides dingy 2 give her her crystal heart ding. If u read d manga u would no. its in volume 1 o sailor moon super S chapter 3! I also heard dey're d moons o mars or sumdin again correct me if I'm wrong pleaz.  
  
DATS IT 4 NOW, UNTIL NEX TIME!! REVEEEEIIIWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
O Genki Kitsune 7*3*04 


	2. The End of Computer Goddesses

Shrinkable Bishounen and Bishoujo  
  
Yukai O Kitsune  
  
GOMEN NAISAI MINNA!!! I've really really blew up my chances. I have to discontinue this fanfic now. My internet days are seriously over now I guess. :sniffs: I'm not kidding. I have to end this today.   
  
By the way, whoever wants to continue this fic, that person can have my account too. Ask SailorKagome if you want it. Gomen nasai to everyone who liked the fic. I've made lots of plans. Just very regretful of not fullfilling them..  
  
Im really really sorry. I'm sorry..  
  
Gomen nasai..  
  
~Kitsune-chan  
  
November 12, 2003 


End file.
